That Rated M Scene
by Samantha1105
Summary: Okay, so you guys voted on my profile and won, so here you go. That rated M hotel room scene from part 9. Enjoy...lemon lovers. xD


**(**_**Note: This was written by Samantha1105's good friend, Phoebe~!)**_

**This story is Rated M for mature language and sexual content:**** If you don't like it, do NOT continue. Click the back button now. Thank you.**

**For the rest of you who voted for this to be written, enjoy...xD**

* * *

><p>-<span>Those Luxury Hotels (Part 9, Rated M Version)-<span>

"_Hallo~!"_

"AHH!" A blush set on my face as the topless sorcerer stood in the middle of my room. I looked somewhere else, anywhere but his body infront of me.

"Oh, did I scare you? Ooops." Sigmund covered his mouth to hold in a laugh, it didn't work though. I crossed my arms and headed to the door. He followed behind me.

"Not funny,"I mumbled. I closed the door behind us and headed over to the elevator. Before I could push the button, Sigmund grabbed my hand. "Hey, what are you-"

"_Shhh_,"he blushed with a grin on his face. That same look he gave me earlier in the day. My face went blank as he lead me to his room.

"Why are you bringing me in h-"

"_Shhh_,"he repeated,"_I told you you'd join me later, didn't I?_" My eyes grew.

"But the pool, t-the others-" His lips met mine and he pushed me against the door to close it. Once the door was closed, he reached over to the handle and locked it. When the sound of the lock clicked in his ears, the kiss deepened. He pulled away and kissed my neck. My eyes fluttered to a close and then quickly popped open.

"W-wait!,"I shouted,"What do you think your doing?" Sigmund stared at me, his ruby red eyes almost in a trance.

"_You_,"he whispered. My mouth was sealed closed at that moment. His tone was serious and seductive. "_Is that okay with you?_" For some odd reason, I nodded. I have NO IDEA what I was thinking. That same suggestive grin was back on Sigmund's pale face. He continued to kiss my neck as his hand trailed down my back. I melted into the heated kisses and his warm breath. His body pressed against mine as he softly nibbled my neck.

"S-Sigmund, I feel kinda weird." He kissed my lips softly and smiled at me.

"_Your soo cute_,"he giggled,"_You won't feel weird for long..._" This sealed my mouth again as my face heated up. He took my hand and lead me through his room. His was different then mine, it was like a small apartment almost. After walking through a few rooms, I was lead into his bedroom. He faced me with dreamy eyes that locked with mine. He pulled me in close and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. The room was dark with the light of the room reflecting off of Sigmund's milk, white skin and platinum blonde hair. I couldn't see much at all.

"_Sigmund?_"

"_Rima?_"

"_I-I love you._"

"_I love you more_." His lips reconnected with mine in a passionate kiss. He tightly held onto me as we hit the soft bed. My eyes opened and met with his again.

"_I-I still feel weird Sigmund._" His hand trailed down my body slowly as he kissed my neck. I felt his tounge over my skin and it sent a chill up my spine. He smiled.

"_You like that?_,"he asked. I didn't answer. He licked my neck again, this time much slower than before. I bit my bottom lip. Somehow, my fingers got lost in his hair. _How is he so good at this?_

_"I-I_ do,"I finally answered. He looked up at me and caressed my face. His face totally read the word lust. It was slightly pink and his eyes sparkled. He said nothing and bit down softly on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "_That feels good too._"

"_Does it?_"

"_Y-yes. I like it._" He sat up and looked down at me. His breathing was heavy.

_"Rima, I-I need you now_,"he mumbled. My stomach was filled with butterflies now. I stared at him and nodded. He crawled off the bed and walked out of view. I quickly scuffled under the heavy blanket and hid under it to collect myself. _This is it Rima, this is it. _I pulled the strap of my bathing suite top and loosened it. When it fell off, I quickly snatched it and held it to my chest. I peeked over the blanket and was met with Sigmund's eyes.

"AH!" I quickly hid under the blanket again. He giggled.

"Why are you hiding Rima? Or should I say _what _are you hiding." I tightly closed my eyes.

"W-wait. I'm not ready yet!"

"_I am._"

"Sigmund-" He had snuck under the covers from the other side of the bed. I could only make out his smile. I crossed my arms over my chest quickly.

"_Oh, I see..._,"he laughed,"_Why are you hiding yourself from me? I'm not hiding myself from you._" It took every ounce of me to keep myself from looking at what he was talking about. He fought me to move my arms away from my chest and won the fight. I covered my face so I wouldn't have to look at him. It was silent until I felt his hand touch my chest slowly. I jumped and covered my mouth. Gradually, he leaned over and licked my neck again as he continued to touch me. My eyes fluttered close again.

"_A-ahh._"

"_You like that too, huh?" _I bit my bottom lip again to stop myself from letting out anymore sexual sounds. But it wasn't working. I felt a tug at my bathing suite bottom and complied without even thinking. That caught both me and Sigmund by surprise. He let out a soft chuckle and looked up at me.

"Are you feeling alright?,"he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." I sat up and I quickly covered my eyes so I wouldn't see his body. He laughed.

"_Your soo cute_,"he repeated. With one finger, he trailed down my body again. He moved the blanket to the side and hovered over me. "_A-are you ready?_" I looked up at his face and nodded. He quickly connected with my lips as he guided himself to my body. Pain. There was a sharp pain that forced me to break away from the kiss and let out a slight whimper. Sigmund pulled out of me quickly. I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine. I promise."

"Promise?"

"_Promise._" I pulled his head back down to kiss me. Again, he slowly pushed into me, letting out a low moan. I did the same. He began a slow pace that made me bite down on my lip again.

"_O-oh. AH!_" Sigmund smiled down at me and thrusted harder. "AH! SIGMUND! A-AH!" I wrapped my legs around his body and kissed him. He kissed me back, our tounges wrestled with each other and our breathing grew heavy. The pain I felt before was replaced with a pleasure I couldn't describe in words.

"_You feel soo good_,"he whispered in my ear. His speed increased slightly, causing us both to break away from our kiss.

"Yes! Oh Sigmund, YES!" I noticed everytime I spoke his name, it sorta, excited him more. He bit my neck and licked it again. I felt as though my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My breathing was uneven and I was starting to sweat. But through all the emotion, I wanted more. "P-please! PLEASE!"

"_Rima_,"he sighed through a heavy breath,"_Y-your turn_." I didn't understand what he meant by that until he pulled out of me. He pulled me to sit up and took my place where I once layed. I caught my breath and looked down at him.

"W-what do you want me to-" Before I could finish my question, he lifted me above his body and pushed me down against him. "_O-oh_,"I moaned. I looked down at him again. Slowly, I lifted myself and dropped myself back down. It felt good, really good. I repeated the motion at a slow pace. I threw my head back as the pleasure kicked in.

"_Fuck_,"Sigmund murmured. He sat up thrusted in time with my motions. My eyes fluttered and I grabbed a hold of his shoulders. At the same time, we both sped up the tempo and let out loud moans. Our bodies were slick and our lower halfs were sticky. "_M-my love. Your perfect._"

"DON'T STOP!,"I shouted,"P-PLEASE, D-DON'T- AH! FUCK!" Sigmund's suggestive smile returned to his face.

"_Dirty girl_,"he mumbled. He pushed me down onto my back again and the thrust got harder and faster. He pinned down my hands and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling. The pleasure was too much for me to handle. I tried to keep quiet, but it didn't work. I threw my head back again and screamed. He licked my neck again the same way he had before. My stomach was fluttering again.

"Sigmund, I-I don't w-want to stop but-"

"_Say my name when you do_,"he whispered. I tightly closed my eyes as the pleasure pushed me so close to the edge. My arms were wrapped around him again. Sigmund's warm breath hit my skin. He stared at me, looking me straight in the eyes. "_Now. Do it now_." The look in his eyes was the end of me. The feeling in my stomach released and a feeling I had never felt in my life took over.

"SIGMUND!"

"RIMA!"

I was gone at that moment. After a few seconds of pure extacy, I opened my eyes and tried my best to catch my breath. Sigmund did the same, pulling out of me slowly. We stared at each other and reached out for shakey kisses. He layed down next to me and pulled me close to him.

"_Rima_."

"_Sigmund._"

"_That was fantastic._" I smiled at him, still trying to steady my breathing. He did the same, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"_I've never felt that way before Sigmund_."

"_Neither have I_."

"One problem though."

"What?"

"I'm really sticky right now." Sigmund laughed.

"So am I!" I laughed with him and pulled the heavy blanket over the both of us. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll fix that problem later."

"Sigmund?"

"Yes my love?"

"Thank you." He laughed again.

"Your too polite Rima."


End file.
